


Your Number, Please? [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Fanart, First Time, Flirting, Meet-Cute, Multi, Parent Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve had recently moved to Manhattan with his six year old son to get work as a primary school teacher. The move and adjustment was hard. Peter was having trouble settling in at school and Steve himself hasn't had the time to make any friends at work yet. He spends his lunches exploring the local cafes to find a quiet space to relax in.He comes across a small coffee shop called, "The Winter Bean". He really likes the atmosphere, and maybe, he also likes the owners who always come out to flirt with him when ever he visits...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Your Number, Please? [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Prompt: Steve is a single parent working as a teacher. One day he sees a new coffee shop and goes inside, in desperate need of a cup of coffee (or two). Cue the owners flirting with him and trying to get his number.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
